closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Viacom International/Other
1971–1976 vHV8mtsXuSIMlIcbAJc5RA19634.jpg|Black and white version Viacom 1971 Remonochrome.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome 2.jpg Viacom Enterprises Grey B&W 1971.png 29bed4faf15eea5696948fc1af3e1289.png|Color version 56341d8b7b76c2e3261540edefc40976.png Viacom1971.jpg 1OvyNuAiBdtIcegC3KRIDg11218.jpg Viacom 1973.jpg a7651c78b2f12c1137db3f05fd4a4637.png Viacom Enterprises 1971 a.jpg 1c96505eee8155e3e2b3f71fb5322224.png RGuAdld1jnNDwfgq-BSwqw29863.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 b.jpg Viacom Pinball 1.jpg Viacom 1972.jpg Viacom Pinball 2.jpg Viacom 1974.jpg 1ac71636c64ca06e11c5fb52be9b74f8.jpg For most variants, the background starts out as black and switches to purple, then 'v' enters. It switches to green as 'ia' enters. Then it switches to red as 'com' enters. Finally, as it zooms out to "A Viacom Presentation" the background turns blue. 1976–1986 1976–1985 (Filmed) 8427138187b12749ef09d5cf11f3b2bb.jpg|Black and white version Viacom Enterprises (1976) (B&W).jpg 4127abdcce6f9803fc06d9bc357a34d4.png Viacom B&W Filmed V of Doom 1976.jpg Viacom Filmed V of Doom B&W 1976.jpg BvO uMf0mZtttmwE0jUd1g72849.jpg|Dark black and white version 4f81cbb96da581d64600f3df59e34604.jpg Viacom1976ultradark.jpg|Ultra dark black and white version 6f2218fd176b5b554e212c3898b44b61.jpg|Another sepia version 638a4cae20952fe146fce9e963fc8e0e.jpg ViacomSepia1976.jpg 8480e89009e513bdae70b71365fe05a9.jpg|Sepia version f20d6e63d06bdb04838beb81700a2eca.jpg|Sepia spliced version 23933b987bb7a7693c694aa37874901e.jpg|Early color version vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h22m53s652.png vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h23m41s361.png 4ac9a7457aa042bb364a2cbf2337152c.png vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h28m04s247.png vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h21m34s999.png vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h24m57s337.png Viacom Enterprises 1976 a.jpg|Another color version 9bde9a4e48fd3d140efabc3bb478b269.jpg vlcsnap-2019-01-01-18h32m55s899.png Viacom Enterprises (1976).jpg vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h25m10s867.png|Green version ZtypR69he7Kb5T38o48llg54972.jpg|Color version vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h23m10s486.png AmS4fO6T 6qk- XUIKGoPg62224.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1981.png Viacom Enterprises (1976) (Alt).jpg 2bd37f6a8cf7982f3e3a6288ad928816.jpg vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h23m25s433.png 900cebc947fc22a5b904abe1526a158f.png B40c937ca04e07c916cd7cb56f74b40b.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981, Greeny variant).jpg UApnmI1RxV9Tm4jZCJeAMQ99610.jpg F622d1db82754babb465bc40f1c1cee1.jpg|Spliced version Viacom Splice 1976 L.jpg 1978–1986 (Videotaped) oedLYuFxANyEZpmsHphWbQ14374.jpg|Color version C48ee842f59ac72ffd7b105dcd3c2624.png Viacom (1977 C) 8.jpg Viacom Enterprises (Videotaped 1978).png Viacom1978.jpg|Lavender version Viacom (1977 C) 1.jpg Viacom V of Doom Videotaped 1978 Alt.png Viacom (1977 C) 3.jpg Viacomvofdoom1978videotape.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 4.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 7.jpg 7515ca3d5e8fb03c86c13f85af876e42.png|Black and white version ViacomVofDoom1979Green.jpg|Turquoise version Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg|Orange version 2b0034e970645a20f48d7dedd367933c.jpg 573f5ffe90e91aacb661c53679c19252.png|Pink version A Viacom Presentation (Lime Videotaped).jpg|Lime version ViacomWPIXZ.jpg|The "V of Moon" There are unconfirmed variants of a pink background V of Doom and one that contains flashing colours. 1979–1985 (Network Television) Viacom Productions (1979).png Viacom Productions (1979).jpg Viacom 1979 Blue.jpg Ciacom.jpg 0cdd0a9f3b9411460d1927dee898c631.jpg Viacom Productions.jpg Viacom Productions mirror.jpg In this variant, either the "V" together with "Viacom" zooms in towards the viewer, or they slide in from opposite sides of the screen. 1981 Viacomlogo1981.jpg|Opening version Viacomlogo1981a.jpg|Closing version 1985–1987 Viacom Productions (1985).png Viacom 1985.jpg 82e5e4b49652bcb877071a15c6e4c0e9.png|''Really Weird Tales'' version (1987) 1986 Viacomlogo1986.jpeg|''Honeymooners Reunion'' (1986) 1986–1990 Viacom V of Steel (1986) 1.png Viacom V of Steel (1986) 2.png Viacom old logo.jpg Viacom old logo2.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1986) (Filmed).png|Filmed version Viacom V of Steel (1986).jpg A79b4792ab3db50c79f80f9bdc825598.jpg|Black and white version d3d81e11dfa1a13a66491dda37c7d7c1.png|Version with text "DISTRIBUTED BY" logo This is nicknamed the "V of Steel". It has variations, including a warp-speed variant, but not to the extent of the previous logo. 1990–2000 The following logos below had the name read by the late Don LaFontaine. 1990–1998 Viacom Wigga Wigga (1990) 1.png Viacom 1990 1993.jpg Viacom Wigga Wigga (1990) 2.png Viacom Wigga Wigga (1990) 3.png b95620a4dc4d5c872d98483d038bbbc5.png Viacomenterprises1990.png Viacom (1990).png Viacom.jpg|Brighter version Viacom 1990 BW.jpg|Black and white version fa247596a0427c10fd0b8dd5046f6f14.png|1997 version of the words "in association with" logo This logo stopped being used by Viacom Enterprises when it was folded into Paramount Domestic Television in 1995, but it continued to be used by Viacom Productions until 1998. 1998–2000 Viacom Productions (1998) 1.png Viacom Productions (1998) 2.png Viacom 1998.jpg Viacomproductions2002r (2).png|Black and white version 2874d73e83f3e132b1f5d49258c76755.jpg|Version with a byline reading "Viacom Productions Inc. Exclusive Distributor" 1999–2004 1999–2002 Viacom Productions (1999) 1.png Viacom Productions (1999) 2.png cada32a7da78b863ff47c6873416b491.jpg Viacom (2001).png 2002–2004 Viacom Productions (2002) 1.png Viacom Productions 2003 16 9.png|Widescreen version Viacom Productions (2002) 2.png|Cropped widescreen version Vlcsnap-2016-02-27-22h17m42s1.png|Stretched version 4f224ff529f1c3c2c09f26cf13aed1bd.png|"In Association With" version Final logo of Viacom Productions, which was folded into Paramount Television in 2004. Category:Viacom Category:Special logos Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Defunct television syndication distributors Category:Defunct television production companies in the United States Category:CBS Corporation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Television Category:New York City Category:New York